


Sing a Song of Sickles

by Ladderofyears



Series: Fictober 2019 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends, Children, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Fluffy and Cute, Gen, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco meet as tiny children. Draco feels a little jealous of Harry touching his favourite toy, but he soon recovers and the pair of them enjoy playing together.





	Sing a Song of Sickles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).

> This is story number fifteen of Fictober and is based entirely on a Headcanon that my BBFF PollyWeasley had. Hope you like this, my darling xxxx

Draco felt terribly jealous of the little boy sat on _his_ special moving picture rug. 

All the snitches, unicorns and dragons that he liked to touch and follow with his fingers were moving around Harry, and Draco didn’t like that one little bit. Harry was sat in his favourite spot, exactly where he could see his Mummy, and toddle over whenever he needed her. 

The little boy just a _baby,_ Draco decided. He had lots of thick curly hair and eyes as green as a mermaid’s tail. Draco felt worried. If Mummy had let the baby sit on his special rug then perhaps _he_ wasn’t her favourite any more? A sob welled up in Draco’s throat and he threw aside the board-book he was holding. 

Draco picked up Hiss, his favourite toy snake, and wobbled over to where Mummy was sitting. 

_“Hiss,”_ Draco insisted, thrusting the snake into Mummy’s lap. _“Hiss, hiss.”_

Maybe if he made a big fuss, Mummy might pick him up? Draco thought she looked very beautiful in her soft grey dress. Much nicer than Harry’s mummy in her strange clothes. She didn’t look like a witch at all, Draco though. More like those _muggles_ that Daddy had shown him pictures of in a _mag-a-zine_, and Draco knew that he wouldn’t sleep without the snake sharing his pillow. He didn’t trust this Harry Potter. What if he stole Hiss like he’d stolen his picture rug? 

Draco decided to hide Hiss in the bottom of his toy basket, and he thrust a Hopping Cauldron at Harry instead. 

_“’Fank you,”_ said the dark-haired boy, looking at the Cauldron in wonder. Draco watched carefully as Harry made it hop, and slid closer to Harry, hoping to have a go himself. They took it in turns to play with the toy and soon they were both giggling. Draco looked up at Mummy and saw that she was smiling too. 

Maybe this Harry Potter baby wasn’t so bad after all. 

But then something terrible happened. 

Harry was laughing, making the Cauldron jump higher and higher and there was a sudden sparkling green glow. In a matter of seconds Draco’s beloved Hiss appeared within the Cauldron and he jumped out, straight out into Harry’s lap! 

~@~

Draco was horrified. 

Hiss was _his_; the best snake in the whole world and Draco’s reward for moving into his own room! He snatched the snake out of Harry’s hands and cried hot tears of fury. This Harry Potter was a naughty baby who had stolen his toy, stolen his rug and could do _magic_. It just wasn’t fair. Draco felt Hiss being wrenched out of his hands and given back to Potter while he was placed all alone on the settee. 

The worst part was his Mummy’s face. She wore that little frown that meant that Draco had made her sad. Draco bit his lip to stop loud sobs from escaping from his throat. 

“I’m so sorry,” Harry’s mummy was saying, while taking Hiss out of Harry’s hands. “This always happens when Harry gets excited! He’d love a brother or sister to play with and he gets a little carried away with other children. His magic is a little wild right now.”

Mummy shook her head. “Draco knows better than to snatch. He can sit there until he remembers his manners, Mrs. Potter. I expect better from my son. When Draco is ready to say sorry he can get off the settee.”

~@~

Draco didn’t know how long he sat alone on the settee but it felt like _forever_. He didn’t want to say sorry. That naughty baby had taken his best toy by tricky magic! Draco decided that when his Daddy got home he’d tell him exactly what had happened. Maybe Daddy would tell Harry off. 

But then, maybe telling Daddy would make Mummy even more sad? That thought made Draco cry even harder. 

Harry looked up at the noise. He’d been quiet since Draco’s disgrace and the Hopping Cauldron lay abandoned. Draco peeked at the baby though tear-clouded eyes. Harry was getting up on his chubby little legs and toddling over to Draco’s own Mummy! Harry was probably going to ask for Hiss back. Maybe he’d even be allowed to take him home…

Harry put a little fist on his Mummy’s knee. _“Peese, peese,”_ asked Harry. _“Draco pway now?”_

Draco was so surprised that he uttered a quiet _“’sworry”_ before he even knew he’d done it. Mummy was pleased, and she gave Draco her most shining smile, and that, Draco thought, was the best reward of all. 

Mummy charmed Hiss to slither around the floor, chasing the two boys as fast as he could. This was Draco’s most favourite thing to do but he soon realised it was far more fun to play with another little boy than it was to play alone. Soon both boys were a mess of giggles, their lips quivering uncontrollably. His Mummy’s normally quiet Parlour echoed with joyfulness and laughter. 

Just as Harry and he paused for breath Dobby arrived. The Elf carried a tray filled with beakers of Pumpkin sweetened milk and little treacle tarts that were more delicious than Draco could ever have imagined. Harry and he ate in companionable silence before Harry’s mummy cleaned the crumbs from them both with a _Scourgify_ charm. 

And after teatime, the pair of them crawled onto their Mother’s laps. 

Draco wrapped Hiss securely around Harry and himself, while Mummy sang them his favourite nursery rhyme. 

As he closed his eyes and let sleep drift over him Draco couldn’t remember a day in his short life where he’d enjoyed himself as much. 

~@~

__ **Sing a song of Sickles, a cauldron full of brew, **  
**Four and twenty pixies baked in a stew.**  
**When the stew was served up, the pixies they did cry, **  
**And the little wizard on his broomstick, he began to fly. **

****

__ **Lucius was in his Manor, counting out his money, **  
**Narcissa was in her Parlour, eating cake and honey.**  
**The Elf was in the Garden, charming dry the clothes,  
** **But along flew the wizard and hexed off her nose. **

~@~

**Author's Note:**

> _Sing a Song of Sixpence_ is a traditional English nursery rhyme, and here are the actual words: 
> 
> Sing a song of sixpence, a pocket full of rye,  
Four and twenty blackbirds baked in a pie.  
When the pie was opened, the birds began to sing—  
Wasn't that a dainty dish to set before the king?
> 
> The king was in the counting-house counting out his money,  
The queen was in the parlour eating bread and honey,  
The maid was in the garden hanging out the clothes.  
Along came a blackbird and snipped off her nose.
> 
> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
